The present invention relates to an automatic steering apparatus for an inflatable raft, and more particularly to an improved apparatus for controlling the moving direction of an inflatable raft.
A conventional inflatable raft for amusement and recreational purposes is shown in FIG. 1. The raft 100 is preferably made of an impervious sheet plastic material and has a pair of pedals 101 operated by the user to actuate the impellers 102 causing the raft to move forward or backward. It is easy to appreciate that this conventional inflatable raft cannot be moved in the direction that the user desires. It is also noted that the impeller vanes may be very easily damaged when the raft is in the water and collides with another boat.